


The return of the Elder King

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ilmarin, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Varda must go to sleep alone...<br/>A short story about the Valar and the nature of friendship of Manwë and Ulmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return of the Elder King

Ilmarin was like a crown of the mountain - white towers were tall and slender, crystal windows mirroring the light of the stars. It seemed that the palace was glowing with its own light. Somewhere under it there was a land bathed in silver light of Telperion. Everything was sleeping peacefully.  
So was Varda, the Starkindler. She was sleeping in her bed, silver hair covering her pillow, a blanket wrapped around her fána. One could hear only her soft breath in the chamber.  
Suddenly a small, delicate breeze stroked the courtains in the open window and a noise broke the silence. Varda murmured something and turned to rest on her side, she pulled her legs up and curled into a ball, still sleeping.  
After a minute the noise was followed by another one, a bit louder. The Kindler sat up on her bed.  
"Huh?" she looked around, blinking, still half-asleep. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door of her bedchamber, the skirt of her nightgown dancing around her legs when she was walking. She opened the door and looked onto the corridor. The noise returned. Its source was somewhere below, near to the main door to the palace.  
Someone was in Ilmarin.  
The Valië took an umbrella from the corner of her bedroom. It was a normal umbrella, dark blue, but it could be a weapon too. The Valië bit her bottom lip and went to find the source of the noises.  
It seemed someone really tried to be silent, but was finding all chairs, corners and columns. Varda could hear the sound of their feet shuffling on the floor. When she came to the level of the main door she realized that the intruder was walking in her direction. She waited, hidden behind a corner, ready to attack…  
The Valië jumped from behind the corner, an umbrella in her hands, and looked at the dark figure just before her. The figure blinked, surprised, tried to take a step backwards and lost their balance. Elentari mewled when the whole weight of them rested on her shoulders.  
Blue eyes looked at her. He was trying to focus at her face.  
"Ah, Varda…" Manwë greeted her with a wide, boyish smile.  
"What happened? Where you have been?" she asked, worried, looking at him.  
"Ulmo invented a new liquid… We needed to taste it…"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
